universe22fandomcom-20200216-history
Terpsichore
Also Terpsechore. Overview Terpsichore is a planet in the Celubos Solar system it is one of the two planets in that system known to render a climate which will enable living creatures to trive. The planet is rather a small one with just 5,119.1km diameter. It has 2 moons namely Ran and Sha. Physical Characteristics Terpsicho re is slightly a small planet at just over 5,100kilometres (3,170mi) in diameter, it is the fourth largest planet in the system, It is also a terrestrial planet with 64% water and only 36% is land. Surface The planet is divided into many small islands which are then grouped together to form the majo r island subdivisions. The divisions of the planet are divide into the Earth Alchemists Homeland, Mixed Alchemists Homeland, Fire Alchemists Homeland, Water Alchemists Homeland,and finally the Air Alchemists Homeland. The largest of which is the Earth Alchemists homeland which covers about 44% of the entire surface land area of the planet. Each division primarily practice one of the four classical elements Earth, Fire, Water, and air although in the Mixed Alchemists Homeland the peoplke learned to live together as one group and practice any one of the elements. Technology Technology in Terpsichore is comparable to the late 19th century Earth. People in the planet relies heavily on the power of steam and alchemy to power their machines. telephone and radios are present, analog computers and phonograph are also used although television is not yet invented. airships and hot air ballons are the primary means of air travel, flyers are also used as gliders to enable short distance flight. Ships are the primary means of sea transport, while motorized vehicles and locomotives are used for short and long distance land travels. due too the use of alchemy many other technologies are invented. Alchemy and Bending ' Alchemy' in the planet refers to the manipulation of the classical elements by an individual with thorough knowledge of the material, it is performed by creating a transmutaton circle which concentrates the flow of energy from the alchemist to the material. The science of alchemy is primarily governed by the Law of Equivalent Exchange, Law of Concservation, and Law Natural Providence. Another form of advanced arts is known as bending it enables anyone who possess bending abilities to bend any one element at one time by altering its structure. It is considered a lower form of alchemy because it doesn't need to be learned deeply. The major differencce between alchemy and bending is that; Alchemy enables any one to perform alchemy only when a transmutation circle is present but bending does not need any transmutation circle to perform it, it only requires thorough knowledge of the primary material present in the substance. A Water Bender can separate the water paticles in the air by just performing some bending forms while an alchemist needs to condense and hold the air particles in the same spot in order to complete the transmutation. Most Alchemist are scholars and are highly respected in their towns due to the extensive knowledge they possess about the materials in the world. Category:Celubos Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:All